


comment, share, love

by clockworkmoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Breasts, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Sloppy Makeouts, Vaginal Fingering, Vloggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkmoon/pseuds/clockworkmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She chose to just keep on following suggested and related links and stumbled upon her. Sugadvice. Balsam for her soul. Sugar on her eyes.<br/>or<br/>for a prompt celebrity/fan where Suga isn't exactly a celebrity, but Daichi is definitely a fan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharp_eyed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharp_eyed/gifts).



> thank you mery for the beta :"-) ;)  
> also, skip to chapter 2 for porn ? if u here for smut only

Daichi's mom kept on saying she spent too much time in front of the computer, but Daichi wouldn't agree with that.

She was an active girl, jogging, and playing volleyball at school, and if she happened to dislike studying, it was her fault, not the computer’s. And she _did_ get accepted into university, after all. Her mom couldn't understand that the college system didn't require of her to study as regularly as she did in high school, since she had less classes and more free time. They weren't given much homework, either, and cramming at the last second was what she did best, so.

She had a lot of time to procrastinate.

It was useful, too! She could recall all the anecdotes, new memes, always find that funny video on youtube, she was better at mmorpgs than half of her male friends put together, and all of it combined was always the highlight of every party she went to.

Making friends was ridiculously easy when one knew their way around the vast void of the Internet.

And her mom always told her to work on her social links. She probably didn't mean the sort of people who laughed at _doge memes_ , but _hey_ , whatever worked.

Lately, Daichi discovered the joy of watching vloggers. She herself wasn't really on the creative part of the Internet, she’d rather be on the receiving end.

She started with the game commentators like WewPieDie and XOGSTcast, and it didn't take her long to start watching Alex Night and other ridiculously talented guys.

And then – she couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment (well, she could if she’d check her history) – she chose to just keep on following suggested and related links and stumbled upon _her_.

Sugadvice. Balsam for her soul. Sugar on her eyes.

The first thing that drawn Daichi in was Sugadvice's voice. It was created to lull children to sleep and make Daichi's stomach do a somersault each time she heard it.

Then, she noticed her warm eyes, and the way she smiled, and her bubbly laugh, and how her nickname suited her perfectly, because she was so sweet.

During watching the third or the fourth video, Daichi noticed the cutest beauty spot right under Sugadvice's left eye, and she realised that never before in her life was she as attracted to someone as much she was to Sugadvice.

She wasn't obsessed, though. She just really liked how Sugadvice sounded and looked, but it wasn't all. There were way too many attractive people on the Internet to think someone was special because they were pretty.

What Sugadvice was talking about, on the other hand, was what made Daichi fell in love, so to speak. Her videos were on various topics, from motivational tips to how to maintain better relationship with parents, and Daichi drank everything in. Best thing was, when she tried to apply those piece of advice to her life, it actually worked.

Suddenly, she started to listen more carefully during lectures, and doing a bit of reading on her now while coming back home on the train, and the number of her super stressing cramming sessions a night before the exam unsurprisingly ceased. The things Sugadvice talked about weren't anything new or groundbreaking, but when Daichi read about it in a student pamphlet, or heard it from a tutor or her mother, she just rolled her eyes at it. And when it was Sugadvice who delivered the speech, everything started to seem more achievable. And Daichi had an excuse to listen to her all day long, not because she was madly in love at all, but just to make sure she heard the advice right.

The thing that amazed and irritated Daichi to no end was that Sugadvice was so unpopular. Her videos usually didn't reach more than 1000 views, which was unthinkable. She didn't swear in her videos, and she didn't make fun of other people, maybe that was the reason? It it surely couldn’t have been the way she delivered her speeches, because she was both funny and intelligent, and her damn smile, Daichi got flustered just thinking about it.

She was incredibly in love with a girl from a youtube channel.

She didn't think much about it. It was just an innocent infatuation. She sort of knew she couldn't be possibly _really_ in love with someone basing on their vlogging posts. But try explaining that to her heart, that raced like crazy each time Sugadvice laughed.

She didn't know anything about Sugadvice, not even her real name, Daichi just knew she was cute, and funny, and had a smile that brightened her day. And that she kept Daich more motivated than 10 years’ worth of her mother yapping at her.

Instead of hearing all _you need to study more, you need to learn how to cook, your room is a mess, you can't leave the house in these rags, you need to be more girly or you will never find a husband_ , all it took were few smiles and a voice like honey.

* * *

 

Daichi beamed when her phone lit up with a notification that Sugadvice posted a new video. She usually updated regularly, twice a week, but there were few times when she was late, or didn't post at all. She always explained herself with a wide smile afterwards, but it didn't change that Daichi always felt disappointed when she didn't get a new portion of Sugadvice's videos. One time she hadn't posted for a week, and Daichi thought she died a little bit inside. Her friends thought she failed all her exams, she was so gloomy.

At first, Daichi just watched the videos, and liked them, and often linked them to as many people as she could, and she just smiled proudly when people she knew shared the links on their facebook pages or when the count on the videos doubled.

But after few months of silently following Sugadvice, she decided that maybe it was the highest time to leave a comment. She couldn't decide which video she wanted to comment the most, so she just went on a rewatch marathon that was followed by a commenting rampage.

After few hours, she discovered she watched over 100 videos and commented on each and every one of them. And it wasn't a simple "wow!!" but she gave an actual feedback. She probably wrote more words in these comments than for the last 5 essays for university she managed to finish and hand in.

Daichi had no idea why she thought Sugadvice would reply with a simple thanks. Of course she didn't. She was way too caring for that, and it was visible in her videos. So instead, she got replies longer than Daichi's comments – each and every one – and then, at some point, Sugadvice linked her private twitter account to "talk some more if you'd like to".

Daichi wanted to, obviously.

* * *

 

Over two months after that, she was still following the channel, but on top of that, she was also texting with Suga like crazy. Sugadvice told her to just call her Suga, and Daichi still didn't know if that was her real name, but she surely hoped it was, because it suited her like nothing else.

First they tweeted, then exchanged e-mails, and finally, when Daichi was going for a week (the horror!) on a wifi-less summer holidays with her university crew, she told Suga to text her if she wanted to talk. And they did talk a lot.

In fact, Daichi's friends tried drowning her phone in the toilet at some point, because it was constantly buzzing. Daichi thought about making the "Hi! It's Sugadvice here!" intro from the videos as a ringtone for Sugadvice's texts, but then maybe it would be a bit too much.

Ah, Suga. Considerate of people she hadn't even met!

Daichi didn't mention she wasn't that sober, either. Also, her friends, even if drunk, did actually notice, and were annoyed to no end about their usual source of laughter to bebeing occupied with texting. But Daichi just glared at them with arms crossed over her chest, and some of them backed away. She didn't know what they saw when she sat like that, but some of them had told her that sometimes she got really intense and terrifying when she was angry.

Daichi's jaw dropped.

Goddamnit. That part about Daichi not being a big drinker? A blatant lie. She didn’t party like crazy, but, she partied a bit, because well - _living in the university dorms_. But Daichi somehow thought Suga was a kind of person who didn't really party too much, and she didn't want to cross herself out of Suga's heart just because she admitted she liked a drink or two.

But now, Suga wanted to meet, Suga wanted to meet with her, for a party, and she just fucked up the whole thing. Ugh.

* * *

 

Mostly, three things changed after her week-long absence on the Internet. First one was that she actually made her message ringtone to "Hi! It's Sugadvice here!". Second was that she had around 483 text messages they exchanged during these 7 days, which was 69 messages per day, so, hey, _nice_. It had to mean something, right?

Of course, she didn't mean to count them, she was just rereading them and then ended up bored one day and just, checked how many texts she received from Suga. Perfectly normal.

The third thing was more dramatic, because, two weeks after her holidays with the university friends, she was still in mourning over her terrible, overwhelmingly stupid mess-up.

How could she lie so horribly, and to blow probably the one-in-a-lifetime opportunity to meet with Sugadvice in real life?

When the day when she was supposed to be partying with Suga came, she was sulking so much, her friends actually barged into her room and kidnapped her (wearing sweatpants and an old, too long t-shirt that she was standing in) to cheer her up with some booze and music. They were supposed to just walk around under the cover of the night and sing stupid pop songs, but one of the guys said his girlfriend was organising a small get together at her parent's house, and they were all invited. Later on, it turned out - they weren't. But apparently, according to boys’ logic, "if you want to, when the party's over, come here!" was read as "bring all your friends and crash my girl's night!"

Daichi _hated_ crashing parties, but at least it seemed Tanaka's girlfriend wasn't all too mad (or was just tipsy enough not to mind them all that much) and after few intense moments they were allowed to stay. The house was full of girls, it seemed as if the girlfriend invited a _sorority_ or two. If Daichi wasn't in a state of committed, one-sided infatuation, she would probably laugh in delight at all the pretty girls surrounding her. But, instead of entertaining people with her funny stories and jokes from tumblr posts, she slipped out to the balcony, after downing two or three beers (and two to six shots, who would count them).

She glanced at Asahi, who was currently being attacked by a very small, but absolutely loud and sort of intimidating girl, who seemed to focus almost all of the attention of the party on herself. And, because she was currently jumping onto Asahi's shoulders, and shrieking "Asahi-san! I can't believe you came!", all the stares were directed at Asahi as well.

Daichi snickered. This guy was probably having the time of his life.

Asahi made begging eyes at Daichi, opening and closing his mouth silently like a fish out of water, but she just smiled and waved at him from behind the crowd of staring girls, and moved outside to sit by the side of the swimming pool to quickly drink one or two more beers, before heading home. Where she intended to sulk in the dark on her own, without any unnecessary screaming coming from behind the wall, and preferably without bothering Suga to let her enjoy the party.

Obviously, she ended up doing just the opposite.

After exactly six minutes, and one beer down, she flashed her phone open and texted Suga.

_are you having fun? my friends are assholes and I hate them. I just can't be not negative tonight!_

Suga's reply came in a heartbeat.

_Double negative!_

Daichi laughed out loud, and then she saw another message appear.

_I'm alright, though I wish you could be here, too. The discussion is heated, I wish I could hear your point of view opposing theirs, though._

From what Daichi understood, the party was a social justice bloggers gathering. Daichi wasn't all that strong at arguments, she didn't read too much on the topic of gender and feminism, but as a person who spent a lot of time among guys, and fought with them a lot, and never let them live down voicing any sort of sexist comments, she had a good inside view on what men talked about among themselves, and how that made her feel, and according to Suga, Daichi could add some really important points to their discussions. They talked a lot - Suga explained terminology and talked in smart words about what Daichi felt and lived through but could never name.

Their discussions were always fruitful, heated, and eye-opening for both parties. Daichi felt that way but never voiced it as much, as opposed to Suga who told her repeatedly that she really cared for her opinions and was so happy that Daichi decided to leave that first comment that triggered their whole friendship.

_sorry I'm not! but let me know next time, i'd like to try going_

Daichi typed her reply after few minutes, when she let herself hyperventilate over the fact that Suga wished she was with her. Daichi got to drink her fourth or fifth beer before the next reply had lit up her screen.

_I will let you know for sure!_

They texted for some more, and Daichi got drunk, like, really drunk. She couldn’t remember the last time her vision got so blurry, she barely recognised Tanaka through her half-lidded eyes when he came to the terrace, breathing out a shocked "Daichi-san!" upon seeing what state she was in.

"Daichi-san!" Tanaka shook her shoulder, but he got nothing but a short rant on why Daichi was such a tool in response. He dragged her away from the edge of the pool, seated her in a sun bed that was as far away from the water as possible, and told her to stay there, took away the remaining beers and promised to bring Asahi so he could walk Daichi back to the dorms.

At that, Daichi sent Suga a sort of angry massage complaining about her friends, trying to type with her shaking hands, completely missing half of the buttons. At some point, her phone received two messages in a row, Suga's lovely "Hi! It's Sugadvice here!" resounding loudly in the empty backyard.

Daichi jumped when she heard a surprised "Do you like Sugadvice channel?"

She couldn't see clearly, she definitely couldn't talk properly, but Sugadvice was a topic she could go on and on about, so she gave the intruder who dared to trespass through her holy, lonely ground a piece of her mind.

She tried to turn around to face the stranger while delivering her speech, but all she managed to do, was to move a bit in the sun bed and bury half of her face in the material. It wasn't going to stop her from her rant, though.

"Yeah. I love her, that line- it's my ringtone. She is the-the sweetest person on earth, she is so smart and just- ugh, I can't even explain, I'm so drunk, damn- but she's like, so smart? And pretty. Do you know her?" Daichi asked, trying to raise her head and failing miserably.

The voice came closer, but it was still rather soft and quiet. "You are quite drunk, aren’t you? And, actually I-"

But Daichi didn't let the intruder finish. "If you ever seen her vuh-vlogs, man, isn't she super awesome? I wish I could meet her. I hate kids but I could bear her children. She is the perfect human being y'know?"

There was only silence followed by her speech, and Daichi laughed drunkenly.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry. My friends hate me too, I'm always spamming them with her videos and talking ‘bout her. But I just- ugh, wish everyone would like, watch her videos, and love them and her as much as I do." Daichi paused, then groaned. "Actually, almost as much as I do. I don't wanna share. But no. Yeah. No, to love her as much as me is okay. Everyone should love 'er. She deserves all the love and puppies, definitely."

Daichi felt a hand touching her hair, and she laughed again. "Ugh, it's flattering, but- I can't kiss with you, I, um, I devoted my heart to Suga." She heard the other person snicker, and Daichi shook her head. "Go back. My friends are getting me ‘ome soon. 'Sides, 'm fine, 'm not that drunk."

The hand in her hair didn’t retreat, though, just kept on caressing it, and the voice said "I think you are. Are you sure they are coming?"

"Yeah, yeah." Daichi shrugged. "Tanaka wouldn't leave, and ugh, Asahi wants to go home already. Today sucks. I wanna go home, too. I’m such a crappy person to tell her I don’t, fuck, my head, go to parties, and to go to a party, and she’s on a party too, somewhere else, and I’m just- fuck, what is this hammeringin my head, am I getting hangover while drunk, _goddamnit_ -"

The hand stilled in her hair, and Daichi thought she heard a soft. "....Daichi-", but then Tanaka was bursting through the balcony doors, yelling something over Noya, probably giving Asahi heart attack after heart attack. Then, the moment they all took in the scene they just had interrupted, they all fell into silence.

"Su-" started Noya, but the stranger said "Oh, you're here for her? I heard you are going home? I will bring you some water for your walk home."

Daichi heard the doors slide open again, and Noya yelps "I'll go with her!" and then "I will walk with you and help you, Asahi-san!! Wait for me!" and Daichi felt Tanaka’s and Asahi's hands hauling her up to a sitting position.

"Daichi" Asahi says carefully.

Daichi raised her head, but opening her eyes seems like too much effort, so she just knitted her eyebrows at him, and laughed when she felt him tense in terror.

"Daich-san, don't scare Asahi-san..." Tanaka pleaded laughingly, and Asahi let out a low whine. There was a moment of silence before Tanaka started "This person, wasn't that-?"

But then, he was interrupted as Asahi's hair tickled Daichi's cheeks, and she laughed again. "Asahi, did I ever tell you that you kinda look like Jesus? Especially from that one painting..." Daichi kept laughing to herself.

Asahi didn’t comment, but his grip on her shoulders tightened as he tried to get her to stand up.

“Daichi, do you know that- that person who just left- it was that, that Suga girl you always talk about..." he said carefully.

Daichi would probably care more or possibly cry that she just confessed her undying love - drunk, on a party she wasn't supposed to be attending - to her biggest crush, the purpose of her life.

But at this very moment, certain matters were even more pressing than her heart breaking in half, which might have seemed impossible, but-

"Fuck," said Tanaka as Daichi doubled in half and puked all over the sun bed.

* * *

 

Daichi woke up to her bladder crying for help - she didn't even open her eyes properly and she was already on her feet. While she ran to the bathroom, there wasn’t much on her mind, mostly I’m gonna pee myself any second, played on the loop. Thankfully, the toilet wasn’t occupied, and she could spend lovely twenty or more minutes pondering over why she kept on drinking.

Then, after going back to her room, she saw a text message from Tanaka asking her if she was alright.

She had no power in her body left, overwhelmed by the killer pounding in her head, so instead of typing, she just dialed his number, putting him on the speaker, because holding up the phone was too much effort at the moment.

“Ugh, hi, did I do something super embarrassing yesterday? I don’t remember half of the party. Apart from that, and the hangover that’s ending me, I’m okay.”

The line was silent for a moment, and Daichi frowned. “Tanaka?”

She heard him groan, and she rubbed her face and sighed. “Tanaka, I’m too hangover for this. What happened?”

Tanaka went silent for a minute before yelling “I’M SORRY, DAICHI-SAN! I CAN’T DO THIS!” and hanging up.

Daichi sat in silence, staring at her phone and feeling numb. Was it that bad? But it couldn’t have been worse than that one time when she got really into that stupid argument with one of the jocks at that one house party, and she smashed a window with the host’s trophy? Not on purpose, obviously she was just trying to prove her point, whatever it was, by waving the trophy in the air, but the damn thing slipped from her hands and ended up breaking the glass.

Before her clouded mind could come up with any ideas for action she could take like redialing Tanaka, for example, she received a message from him urging her to talk to Asahi.

Daichi knew better than to make the same mistakes, so instead of calling Asahi, she changed into a different t-shirt and ran across the hall to bang on his door in her holy quest to find the answer about the horrid mistakes she made yesterday.

She heard rustling, and hushed voices, and a very flushed Asahi opened the door after few minutes.

Daichi stared him in the face.

“I can’t believe you got laid last night while I made a fool of myself,” she said darkly.

Asahi made a distressed gesture, but Daichi just rolled her eyes.

“Chill out, Braveheart. Can I come in?”

She tried to peek through the door, but Asahi blocked her view with a weirdly determined expression. Daichi recoiled, surprised. At that, Asahi wavered a bit, biting his lip, and Daichi was opening her mouth to say she could come back later, but then a very disheveled bed head appeared under Asahi’s arm, and the loud girl from yesterday was peeking at Daichi, grinning. She embraced Asahi from behind, and without a hint of blush, blurted out: “Invite her inside, it’s not like she hadn’t seen a girl in underwear in a bed before!”

Daichi laughed, and pushed Asahi on the arm.

They seated themselves on Asahi’s bed, Asahi putting on the kettle while Noya and Daichi talked about their love for volleyball, Noya proposing Daichi to come to the try-outs they were holding for Daichi's university amateur team this week. When they got their hot mugs and the air was filled with a nice smell of coffee, Daichi braced herself and turned to Asahi.

“Please don’t chicken out and tell me what I did yesterday. It has to be something horrible, because Tanaka just hang up on me, he was too scared to tell me. And usually he’s super delighted with all the stupid shit I do.” She observed how Asahi’s face flushed and he looked away, and she felt something tying in her stomach. “Asahi, tell me.”

“Um, Daichi- how should I-” Asahi started, and then Noya jumped on the bed, spilling some of her coffee over the pillows.

“OH MY GOD! YOU ARE DAICHI!”

Daichi snapped out of her misery to look in surprise at the jumping girl. They both ignored Asahi, who gripped at his chest and exhaled loudly.

“Yeah, I introduced myself to you, Nishinoya…” Daichi started, but Noya shook her head violently.

“I know! But I just remembered now! You are that Daichi! The Daichi Suga-san talks about all the time, saying how she has to bring you to her meetings!”

Daichi’s jaw dropped. Suga- Oh god, Suga talked about her? Noya knew Suga? Did Suga go to this university? Or was Noya also a fan, talking to her via texts?

“How do you know her?” Daichi asked, feeling her cheeks stretching with a smile. She couldn’t help it, it was her usual reaction to talking about Sugadvice.

“Oh, me and Suga-san belong to the same sorority at our university, um, and yesterday at that party you can’t remember, Suga actually talked to you?” Noya blabbered, and Asahi tried to stop her, but it was too late, Daichi heard it anyway.

“Oh god, I can’t remember a thing- What- what did I do?” she whined, burying her face in her hands.

Asahi opened his mouth, but after a moment he said, “You two were alone in the backyard, I only came to see you laying face in the sun bed and she was patting your head?” he offered with a weak smile.

Daichi thought, maybe it wasn’t too bad? She never sent Suga any of her photos, mostly just a snap of her eye or smile but not too many, there were no occasions, so maybe Suga didn’t recognize her? Thank god. But why was Tanaka so terrified?

Noya laughed, embracing Asahi’s neck with one wiry arm. “Well, I talked to her after she went to bring you water, she looked really shaken? But it turned out you like, without knowing she was Suga-san, you talked for about ten minutes without a break about how much you adore Sugadvice and I am pretty sure Suga-san is probably still blushing and dying in her room, even though it was what, 10 hours after the party? She was so flustered when she was whispering "Daichi..-" when we barged in!”

Noya smiled at Daichi, who felt her heart breaking into million pieces. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Noya beamed at her.

“Just text her or something! She must be so happy someone recognizes her work and likes it so much!”

Daichi smiled weakly, and looked at Asahi, who turned his head to look at a fly sitting on the window still with faked interest. That damn coward, she knew exactly what he was doing. He was avoiding her gaze, because he guessed she would make him say what she knew he thought.

With the level of incredible, soul-wrenching crush she harboured on Suga, there was no way that her drunk self, not knowing she was talking to Suga, and prompted to talk about Sugadvice, would restrain from pouring her heart out to the first person who wanted to listen. She did that to her friends on daily basis, after all, usually sober and almost never prompted. And they never wanted to listen.

She was sure more than one hundred percent that she confessed her love to Suga. Without knowing it was Suga. Drunk. At a party she didn't go to with Suga, because she lied about not drinking. Oh god. Oh god.

"Oh god" she repeated out loud, falling back on the bed and knocking her head on the bed frame with the impact.

She didn't care. This pain was nothing compared to the one piercing through her chest, anyway. It was the end. She was sure Suga hated liars, and Daichi was a big, fat liar, caught red-handed. And not only she made an idiot out of herself, showing Suga what a weird person she was in real life, but she strained all that trust that Suga put in her. She was the sweetest, purest person on Earth, and she wanted Daichi by her side; she even talked about Daichi to her friends, and Daichi just broke Suga's heart with her stupid behaviour.

"I think I'm going to commit seppuku." Daichi decided blankly, and Asahi moved quickly to grab at her shoulder, with Noya still pinned to his back like an octopus.

"What, Daichi?! What are you talking about? You can't be possibly-"

Daichi looked at them gravely, and showed them her phone. "I'm going to delete and freeze all my accounts on the Internet. I don't deserve to share the same cyber-space as Suga."

Asahi sighed in relief, but Noya just leaned over him, closing her face to Daichi's, and observing her with narrowed eyes.

"Daichi-san, what the hell?" she reached for Daichi's phone and plucked it from her fingers. "Just text her!"she said firmly, waving the phone before Daichi's eyes.

Daichi snapped her phone back and slid her body onto the floor, resting her head on the mattress. She ignored all of their advices and concerned inquiries, and clutched her phone to her chest, muttering invectives to herself.

After fifteen minutes, Noya ceased her attempts at pity and just knitted her eyebrows, glancing at Asahi. If Daichi was paying attention, she would have noticed the silent conversation going on between them, but since she was too busy sulking, the whole incident passed unnoticed.

Asahi flailed his arms a bit, frowning and shaking his head, but Noya was just sitting there, unfazed, with a very stubborn expression on her face as she reached for her phone, and never breaking eye-contact with Asahi, she flipped it open and typed something. Asahi groaned inaudibly and begged her with his eyes to stop, but Noya just put on an even more stubborn expression on her face as she held her phone high in the air and tapped at it once. Asahi buried his head in his hands, and Noya laughed, breaking the weird silence that had fallen around Daichi when she wasn't looking.

"What are you doing? Please don't have sex above my head?" she said in a strained voice, refusing to look up.

Noya laughed boisterously, pushing herself up to kneel, and balanced herself on her heels as Asahi said something under his breath and stood up, excusing himself to make more coffee.

Daichi didn't have to look to know he was bright red. However, even if laughing at her friend was fun, she had places to go to be sad at, so she followed in Asahi's footsteps, pushing herself off the floor.

"I got to go, thank you guys for having me. Nice meeting you, Nishinoya!" Daichi said cheerfully as she reached the door.

She shrieked when Noya moved so fast as if she had teleported next to her within milliseconds.

"You can't go!!" she barricaded the door with her tiny body.

Daichi recoiled, and raised her eyebrows. "What? Why?"

Noya opened her mouth and closed it, panic in her eyes, but then Asahi chimed in from the kitchen.

"I was um- I was telling Noya you have some pictures on your phone from our middle school when I had this crazy haircut and, um."

But that was all Daichi needed to hear. Her eyes shone as she entwined her fingers with Noya's.

"I have even better photos from the primary school!"

She spent well over an hour flipping through her phone and laughing at various pictures she had gathered over the years. She even had taken pictures of some of their childhood photo, proudly displayed in their families' albums, mostly to embarrass Asahi in front of his future girlfriend or boyfriend when the occasion would arise. It thankfully did, so she felt all her efforts paid off double, watching as Noya smiled in glee at all the weird phases Asahi had gone through since the tender age of eight years old.

* * *

 

Daichi happily discovered that Noya was a small meme geek as herself, and they laughed at some newest Internet trends. At some point, she promised to show Nishinoya that one picture she just remembered about, and she dug in her phone for ten minutes to fish it out of the vastness of her photo albums. Noya, being the impatient, fidgety girl she was, didn't waste time and snuggled close to Asahi, covering his face with little kisses, making him move weirdly as he tried to consider Daichi's presence, but was too torn between succumbing and escaping.

Daichi grinned at them. PDA was no opponent of hers, she lived through Tanaka getting with his first girlfriend, and the first two months were truly disgusting to witness. Whenever all of them  went to parties together, or even to the movies, all they could hear were these darn smacking noises. Or that one time they started making out on the playground by the slide, which was super uncomfortable to everyone around. So, watching some chaste kisses on the face was super vanilla compared to heavy french kissing Tanaka and his girlfriend tormented them with.

Taught by her experience with Tanaka, it was an obvious choice to open the door when someone knocked on it. She didn't want to disturb Noya and Asahi, who seemed to be completely cut off the world of the ordinary human beings.

"Coming!" she announced laughingly, swinging the doors open.

She stopped mid-breath when she saw who was standing there.

"What," she asked, taking a step back, watching as Suga's face lit in recognition.

"Daichi! Are you okay? Not too hangover?" she grinned at stunned Daichi.

What was happening? Why was it happening? Whom did she offend to deserve this? Daichi felt faint blush creep upon her cheeks, and she wanted to flee, badly. But, being a strong, independent person she was, Daichi just rubbed her shoulder and nodded, a small smile forming on her lips, because she was having her first conscious conversation with Suga, and although she hoped it would be under different circumstances, she couldn't restrain from smiling.

"I'm alright. How are you? Hope no weird people bothered you yesterday at the party?" Daichi said, the idiot she was.

Suga raised her eyebrows, the cutest confused expression on her face. " Oh, so- you do remember meeting me yesterday?"

Daichi shook her head, eyes slipping from Suga's adorable beauty mark. "Ugh, yeah. Not really, but um- these two-"

She nodded at Noya and Asahi, who finally untangled themselves from each other. Noya waved at Suga, and Asahi clutched the covers in an attempt to shield his naked chest from the intruder. Noya nudged him, smiling.

"Aww, Asahi-san! Don't worry, you know Suga-san, you've met several times... Besides, stop thinking you're depraving your juniors, it's not like Suga-san or Daichi-san hadn't seen naked chests before."

"I've seen bigger," Suga confirmed with a serious expression, but there was a hint of mischief in her eyes.

Daichi had to step back again at that comment. Her sweet Suga making innuendo jokes? What on Earth? Maybe it was just Suga's evil twin she talked to yesterday?

Suga's head snapped up, as if she remembered something, and she muttered something in Noya's direction, at which Noya gulped.

"I'm sorry, Suga-san!" she whined, straightening up and making something between a flail and a salute.

Suga turned to Daichi with her signature smile, and Daichi felt her knees turning into jelly. Even her hangover was slightly less horrible when she had her crush smiling at her like that.

"Daichi, do you have a moment? I'm here to pick up Noya, but I can tell she's not ready yet. Would you like to show me around, while she's getting ready? I guess I will be dropping by more often to pick her up in the near future."

Daichi only half-recorded what Suga had said to her, because Suga's eyes glimmered so beautifully in the afternoon sun, and her skin looked so soft and-

"...Daichi?"

Daichi flashed her a huge grin and then startled, suddenly remembering her disastrous bed head. In panic, she tried to tame it with the help of some weird, patting motions.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'll show you the campus."

They left the room, accompanied by a muffled "Suga-san, fight-oh! You can do this! Good luck!" from Noya. Suga flashed a smile at that, and then at Daichi. But Daichi didn’t notice, too occupied with estimating if her outfit, consisting of pyjama bottoms and some worn-down t-shirt that she was sporting at this very moment was more of a "taking out the garbage" or "I live in the garbage" look.

The day was nice and warm, so they sat on the grass for some time, talking about everything and nothing, and Daichi was more and more smitten with Suga, if that was even humanly possible. It was incredible, how much more sweet Suga was and what a calming effect she had on Daichi in person.

She realised she should abandon all hope, though - by making such an ass out of herself yesterday she totally lost all chances she ever had. She was still surprised that Suga didn't bring it up, yet. Was she just trying to find a gentle way to break it to Daichi that she didn't want to have anything with her after Daichi lied to her and confessed her creepy love?

Daichi was very confused - it was the happiest and saddest day of her life so far, washing her in equal amounts in euphoria and depression. When they reached a building where all the team sports practiced and played, Daichi touched Suga's elbow and pointed at the huge gym.

"So here, we play volleyball on weekends- I used to be the captain in high school, but now I can't seem to organise my time proficiently enough to handle both sports and studies... Even though, I must say, I'm much better these days, thanks to your videos."

She casts a side-glance at Suga, who smiled at her.

“So I heard, that you are quite a fan. And that I deserve all the love and puppies, huh?"

Daichi didn't dare to bring her eyes up to Suga's face, afraid of the expression she was probably wearing. But then, her voice didn't sound weird, or strained, or angry - it was teasing, if anything. So before replying, Daichi looked at Suga, and all words stuck in her throat.

Suga was looking at her with warm eyes, sun behind her head lighting her hair and making it almost shine like a halo. The shadows only brought out her beautiful features, and Daichi felt her mouth hung open as she stared at her impossibly attractive crush.

Suga tilted her head slightly, locking her eyes with Daichi, and her lips looked so soft and full and Daichi almost whined with how much she wanted to taste them, to kiss her with lipstick on and au naturel, and to just lay in the grass and make out forever.

Suga's dress straps slipped down her shoulders, as she leant closer to Daichi, looking at her fondly, but with slightly furrowed eyebrows. Her shapely arms were bathed in sunlight and even though Daichi had only touched her elbow and they brushed hands by accident, and nothing more, her fingertips were still burning with the smooth feel of her skin. Daichi's unholy gaze slipped a bit lower, to Suga's breasts, and god, they were so pretty, too, squeezed between her arms, her white and blue bra showing.

She knew she wasn't staring on forever, but it felt that way, anyway, and her cheeks were burning red. She went back to looking into Suga's eyes, and gulped. Suga opened her mouth to say something, but Daichi lowered her head and interrupted her.

"Listen, um- I'm really sorry, I honestly get it if you want to break all the contact, and I'm so, so sorry. I never meant to be that creepy. I just really, really like you. But I get it, I crossed the boundaries, and I accept the consequences."

Daichi said it on one breath, pushing herself to kneel, and she bowed slightly. She stayed in this position, waiting for Suga's reaction. She heard a firm "Daichi," so she straightened up, bracing herself for whatever Suga had to say.

She was not ready, however, for a definitely too strong punch to her stomach, followed by a weirdly violent nudge on her arm. Daichi whined as she doubled in half, sinking lower to her knees, as she snapped her head u to look at Suga with a horrified confusion. Suga was looking at her with her eyes crinkling in the corners.

"What was that for?" Daichi let out breathlessly, a single tear forming in her eye out of the sheer shock at how strong and weirdly boyish Suga was.

"I thought you were going to kiss me, and you showered me with some weird hangover-infected hallucination-talk instead," Suga said with a frown and the cutest smile dancing on her lips.

Daichi gaped at her, and Suga sighed deeply, gently placing her hand on Daichi's shoulder as she leant closer and brushed their lips together for the shortest second, and then backed away, looking up at stunned Daichi.

Daichi had no words to offer to Suga's quiet "Daichi?," so she just plunged forward, knocking breath out of Suga as she landed on her back, and Daichi was kissing her, Suga's arms locking on Daichi's neck as she opened up for the kiss.

Suga tasted as Daichi imagined she would - something fresh, and sweet, her lips even softer than what she thought they would be. They both made an appreciating, low sound in their throats, and then, they both laughed at that. However, not kissing Suga at this moment was on the highest position of offences in Daichi's life, at least at this moment, so after a short break of staring into each other's eyes, Daichi kissed Suga's beauty mark, and moved onto her lips again. Suga's tongue was wet, and knew just the right places to lick, and her lips knew the perfect way to nib onto Daichi’s.

It was a very obnoxious clearing of a throat that brought them back to Earth, as they both looked at a very angry janitor at the same time. Suga laughed and bit her swollen lip as she got up and bowed slightly, apologising. Daichi soon followed in her footsteps, but the janitor just waved at them to scoot from the grass.

They gathered their stuff (Daichi's jersey they sat on and Suga's scattered bag) and walked away. Their hands brushed, same as on their way to show Suga around, but this time Daichi smiled under her nose as she caught Suga's hand in hers and they locked their fingers.

This was such a bliss, she couldn't believe her luck. She looked at Suga and saw Suga was looking back at her, with the slightly raised eyebrows, grinning her signature smile. She was blushing slightly, too, but it was matching Daichi's burning cheeks.

"So, would you like to talk some more, or do you have to go back? We can find a bench, maybe better shielded from the view than that last spot we were occupying,” Daichi offered with a wide grin, and Suga shook her head.

Daichi's stomach dropped a bit, because she was really hoping to spend some more time on kissing - she was already feeling empty and lonely without Suga's warm breath on her skin.

Suga turned her face away, and said in a serious tone: "I would rather finish the tour, you know?"

Daichi nodded, because as much as she wanted to make out some more, just walking and talking with Suga was as good. She just wanted to bask in her presence, it made her happy no matter what they did, as long as she could feel Suga next to her. Before she could answer, Suga looked at her with barely hidden mischief as she squinted.

"I would very much like to see the part of the campus I guess I'm going to visit more often," she added.

Daichi looked at her in confusion, squeezing her hand to urge her to explain. Suga looked her in the eye and smiled, as she turned to move closer to Daichi, their chests pressed flush against each other as she leant closer and said, her breath tickling Daichi's mouth:

" I'd like you to show me your room."


	2. you can't really go wrong with pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional stand-alone chapter! this is pure porn. you don't really have to read the first chapter to enjoy the smut, though.  
> But that'd be nice if you did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very special christmas gift for Ola! what screams "merry christmas" better than four thousands words of lesbian porn, am I right?  
> merry xmas, [Ola!](http://totallysharpeyed.tumblr.com/)

The doors to the dorm room slammed behind them with a loud bang, and before Daichi could reply to Suga's joke, she was pressed against the wooden surface, pinned by a very warm body dressed in a linen dress. She could feel the rise and fall of Suga's chest, her breasts rubbing Daichi's excruciatingly slow, with each inhale and exhale.  
Daichi locked her arms around Suga's waist, then allowed her hands to slide to her back, enjoying the feel of rounded hips and soft ass under her palms. Suga said nothing, just stared at her face, eyes glistening as she tilted her head, and licked her lips. Daichi's breath hitched as she squeezed her girlfriend gently, urging her to press even more firmly - and closer - to her body.

Suga smiled at her, casting a glance down, to Daichi's buttoned up shirt, and then looked up at her again through her eyelashes, smiling.  
"May I?" she asked in a voice just above a whisper, and Daichi could do nothing but gulp and nod her head, her fingers fiddling with the material of Suga's dress.  
Sometimes, Daichi couldn't believe she would still get so worked up, and even almost unbelievably shy, around Suga- they've been together for what felt like years ( but was actually merely four months), and she learnt fast that Suga wasn't almost at all how she imagined her while fawning over her during the days spent on watching the Sugavice channel.

Before meeting her in person, she always thought Suga was like honey, her voice and looks so sweet and cute, the way she delivered her speeches never short on adorableness. But, Daichi learnt that there was a lot of technology and abuse of "cut" tool in movie maker programs involved. Because Suga, especially when fired up, could become a storm -everything but the honey and sweetness she reminded Daichi of at first. She wasn't spectacular or loud, like Noya, or intimidatingly stoic and awe-evoking like Shimizu, but watching Suga argue about topics she was passionate about was epic, and a weird turn on for Daichi. No, not even a simple turn on- it was a mix of growing with every day love _and_ a turn on. Suga was also a little sarcastic _shit_ , but she covered it up well with smiles and her sweet voice, and Daichi was pretty sure she probably missed it half of the time when Suga landed her word-jabs at her, even if the jabs were out of fondness, not any annoyance. That went for verbal jabs alone. Because her physical jabs could be felt, _hard_.

Suga had a weird thing where, when over-excited, or at a loss what to say, she would just push Daichi or drill a finger in her ribs. Or, punch her in the stomach, which was exactly what Suga did to demand a kiss the first time they met while sober- because, Daichi refused being reminded of their actual first meeting, when she was dead drunk.  
Daichi felt out of breath as she watched Suga knit her eyebrows in focus, unfastening the first three buttons of Daichi's plaid shirt with deliberation, then her eyes slid over exposed collarbone and the roundness of Daichi's breasts, unbound by a bra. Suga's hands cupped them and moved over them gently, adding pressure and rubbing over Daichi's hardening nipples.   
There was a soft thudding noise as Daichi thrown her head back, her skull hitting the wood. Daichi parted her legs slightly, just to give Suga enough room to press a thigh against her, and to lean on Daichi's leg. They were so close, and it was almost baffling how, every time this happened - when they were sharing each other's space, and breaths, and pleasure - Daichi could still not believe this was real, that she got so lucky.

Suga hummed approvingly against Daichi's throat when Daichi's hands rode up her thighs, slipping under her thin dress, and even higher, to caress her waist in a soothing motion, and then to palm her butt again, fingers dragging over the silky fabric of her underwear. She pressed her fingertips under the material, rubbing them slowly on the soft skin, with thumbs pressing in the flesh more hungerly, kneading her ass. Suga hummed happily as she kissed Daichi's cheekbone and travelled down, to her jaw, tracing kisses over the soft places of her girlfriend's throat, the ones that never ceased to make Daichi trash her head each time she felt the tip of Suga's tongue on her skin, nibbling and kissing and biting, alternatively. Their hips buckled at the same time, the urge to rub themselves on each other's thighs, and huffing out a quiet laughs at their synchronisation.  
"We are pretty in sync, aren't we?" Suga teased with a wide grin on her face, and then it disappeared, her mouth focused on nipping Daichi's earlobe.  
"Or just extremely horny all the time." Daichi said in a serious tone, though she knew Suga realised she was joking. There was no one more romantic than Daichi, after all, and she felt drunken warmness spreading in her chest when she felt Suga shaking with laughter, nose nuzzling in Daichi's short hair.

"Either way, we're perfect for each other, huh?" Suga said in a weirdly thin voice, and Daichi just hummed in agreement, staring at that beautiful face. She pushed herself off the door, startling Suga a bit, and that was all for the better, cause she had the element of surprise to conduct her attack, and she turned them around to be the one doing all the pinning, for a change. Suga gasped in surprise when her back hit the door, and immediately, Daichi's hands travelled up her spine, fingers dancing over her sensitive skin, before she reached the clasp of her strapless bra and opened it with ease. Even though they've seen each other naked countless times,  it still felt weirdly more intimate, and intense, to feel the bra slipping under her dress as one of Daichi's hands tugged it down, her other hand cupping her breasts, fingers spread to tease her nipple with a monotonous scratch of her short fingernails.   
Suga choked down on a heavy sigh and parted her lips slightly, her chest falling visibly faster as she felt Daichi's hand, the one that get rid of her bra, travelling up her thigh, taking her sweet time to grope and knead the bottom of her ass, and then her hand was suddenly tracing the line of her hipbone, and sliding under her already damp panties. Daichi just teased her for a while, massaging but barely giving her anything solid, no friction or pressure, just skimming her hand here and there, feeling her wetness. Then, her other hand pressed Suga to the doors, just slightly, just so Suga knew she could lean on them and that Daichi was here to hold her upright, and Suga exhaled sharply, a breathless, silent moan. Her body jerked when Daichi's fore and middle fingers rubbed her clit, and keep on moving in circular manner, each motion sending jolts of pleasure through her body. Daichi's breath was hot on her throat as she looked down at Suga, eyes half-lidded and horny but so, so loving. When she felt Daichi's unoccupied hand crawl up, pressing over her belly, her ribcage, firm hand cupping her again, fondling her hardened nub between her fingers, she arched her back, and Daichi whispered "Suga..." in a broken voice. Suga whimpered, feeling Daichi tug at her dress and holding it up, exposing Suga's breasts to the cool air.

The sudden change of temperature made her nipples even harder, if possible, and it was pleasant on the side of uncomfortable, but it wasn't even seconds before Daichi's mouth was on her, raining kisses all over soft skin and the hardness of her pink nipple.

Suga closed her eyes, losing herself in the sensations sent to her brain from the magic that Daichi's mouth and fingers were working. She heard how loud and desperate Daichi breaths grew, with her mouth occupied with kissing and tracing her teeth gently over the sensitive spots she learnt to know so well. She helped herself with her hand, either holding Suga's breasts up to her mouth, gently ghosting over her skin, then moving to take care of the other nipple, her fingers never firm over her skin- just a bare feel of fingertips grazing against it, a bare ghost of a touch, just like Suga loved it the best, teasing to the point of tickling of a nail over the nub.  
When Daichi's fingers quickened their motions on her clit, she could hear herself start a soft, quiet, breathy litany of Daichi's name- it grew louder when Daichi's finger slipped inside her, offering her shallow thrusts accompanied by her thumb still working over her clitoris. Suga felt herself thrusting her hips a bit, matching the rhythm of Daichi fingering her, trying to gain more pressure, head lolling and thumping softly against the wood. There was a sharp jolt of pleasure rippling through her body, and she didn't know what she was doing anymore, gripping Daichi's shoulders and tugging at her plaid shirt with force, buttons ripped off and flying all over the floor to the rhythm of Suga's sobs of pleasure. She lifted her leg, trying to grant Daichi more access, and it surely paid back when the angle changed, and suddenly, even with the thrusts still shallow, she felt fuller- and closer to the edge.

"Oi, that was my favorite shirt!" Daichi laughed, amused, looking up from the level of Suga's chest.   
Suga grinned down at her, cheeks red from arousal and muffled down moans, hair sticking in every direction. "I promise to sew them back on, now please continue." she said in one breath, thrusting her hips to confirm her plea.  
Daichi just smiled again, tracing kisses from her nipple to the side of Suga's breast, then placed few, kind of wet ones on the side of her arm, then up, grazing her pointy clavicle and sucking at the skin in the hollow of her neck.

There was one of great thing about Daichi that Suga liked even more at this very second- her girlfriend's distaste for bras. She ran her hands from the shorts' waistline to the hairline at Daichi's neck, enjoying the feel of bare skin under her palms, and grazing it with her nails. Daichi arched back to her touch, her content humming vibrating through Suga's chest. Suga bent a bit to unbuckle Daichi's belt and unbutton the trousers to gain more access to Daichi's pants. She shoved her hands under the waistline, gasping as Daichi's pace over and inside of her quickened, adding more pressure. Suga palmed at her ass, over the material, then slipped behind the material of her underwear, and spread her legs. She had to put her thigh down from Daichi's waist if she wanted to touch her, but Daichi just shifted somehow, and suddenly Suga's hands were out of Daichi's pants, her legs closing on Daichi's waist automatically on their own when she felt her girlfriend's strong grip lifting her thighs up. Suga gasped in surprise when Daichi hauled her up, and walked wobbly in the direction of their bed.

"All that gym paid off, I see!" Suge laughed into her ear, and Daichi smooched her neck in response. She climbed off Daichi and sank into the mattress, Daichi promptly crowding her under and crawling over her with that happy grin on her face. Then, as suddenly as she earlier lifted Suga up, she dived down, spreading Suga's legs and mouthing over the fair skin, a gorgeous contrast between Daichi's darker palms, pressing into the milk white flesh of Suga's inner thighs. One of Suga's legs was moved up a bit, and she felt a tickling of a kiss landing on the inside of her knee, and then Daichi moved up, letting her leg down, but still firmly having Suga’s legs spread.

Suga wove her fingers through the shortness of Daichi's hair, massaging her scalp and tugging at her hair, slightly grasping through handful of the dark silk, just to let it go and graze over her scalp, and again, and again. Her other hand travelled up, bent slightly uncomfortably, but it was important to hold on to something, and then she squeezed bed's frame hard, when she felt Daichi pressing a hand over her labia, and there was a ghost of a touch. Then, Daichi bit her inner thigh gently as she excruciatingly slowly inserted two fingers at once, her other hand pushing Suga's leg even more to the side, and Suga followed, spreading them as wide as possible, feeling Daichi mutter something approvingly at this compliant exposure. Suga was so freaking wet- but it was always the case with Daichi, she just knew all the places on Suga's body that needed to be stimulated, she knew almost always how hard or how teasing she had to be, always leaving Suga gasping her name and holding dear for her life, hitting orgasm after orgasm until she had no strength in her left to moan for more.  
There was a shift of the weight on the mattress, and Daichi was suddenly rearranging them- she sat on her heels, and lifted Suga's hips off the bed, putting her knees on Daichi's muscled thighs, and keeping her sinfully, arousingly open. With everyone else, Suga would probably feel a bit embarrassed. But Daichi- Daichi could see all of her, she didn’t mind.

A gasp escaped her mouth when a finger lubed with her wetness slid down and circled around her asshole, and she buckled to the touch. There was a finger sinking inside of her hole, just a tip, just as she liked- a slow movement in and out, barely going in at all, just to feel the movement of the finger, to have her ring of muscles tightened and loosened around Daichi's middle finger. She gripped the sheet in the hand that wasn't holding the bedframe, and moaned for more, observing through half-lidded eyes - through the haze of her arousal - how Daichi was looking down at her, cheeks flushed and hair tousled, spiking up in all the weird places after Suga’s fingers brushed them.   
The thumb of her other hand slid inside Suga again, and three of her fingers started rubbing over Suga more forcefully, causing her body to rock, her hips acting on their own, thrusting against Daichi's palm, her back arched in pleasure, and effort to keep her legs apart, instead of closing them over Daichi.  
"You are so perfect." Daichi mused under a breath, but it reached Suga through her half-muffled hearing anyway. She just gasped louder in response, squeezing her eyes shut and focusing solely on the feel of Daichi's fingers inside her, thrusting inside both of her holes in a merciless, steady, fast-paced rhythm, and hearing loud, wet noises of her arousal.

Suga was close, and her hips jolted uncontrollably, her whole body working her onto these fingers, ass wriggling and hips swaying angrily to meet her orgasm faster, and stronger. She took a sharp, loud breath as she came, whimpering words without any sense, her eyes shut and mouth hanging open, waves of pleasure riding through her just like she rode her orgasm out, thrusting desperately on Daichi's fingers, folding in half, to grip on Daichi's shoulder, to reach her face and kiss, and kiss, until she could breathe and think again, without electric shocks jerking through her body.

She flopped gracelessly on the pillows, the only audible sound was her heavy breathing as Daichi stroked her skin.   
"You are the best." Suga said after a while, finally opening her eyes and smiling contentedly at Daichi. "Come here."  
Daichi smiled at her, lovingly, and mounted her, defined muscle pressing into softness of Suga's body. Suga just nuzzled her nose into the crook of Daichi's neck, raining her skin with small, chaste kisses, muttering sweet nothings that she was sure Daichi couldn't even hear properly. Her chest was still heavy from the orgasm, and the warmth between her legs was beginning to become slightly colder, after a while, but she didn't care. She just wanted to return the favor, for now, and nothing else really mattered.   
"I love how you always tire me out, I feel so boneless." Suga smiled into the warm, dark skin, and felt Daichi pressing a kiss to her forehead.  
"We can go to sleep if you are tired." she whispered into Suga's hair, and Suga's arms tightened around Daichi.   
She sank lower, and mouthed over Daichi's sternum. "No way. It's too early, and I want you to be as tired as I am right now. I wasn't trying to laze out of giving back, I was just suggesting that, since I don't have enough energy to move too much, maybe I could, you know." Suga paused, and got from under Daichi. She patted her chest. "You could sit on me."  
Daichi felt her whole face heat up within seconds, and Suga just smiled at her innocently. It might be silly, but Daichi always felt a slight restraint when it came to face riding- she knew it was rather ridiculous, since Suga just seemed fragile, yet was everything but. Still, she couldn't help but worry that she would do something horrible, like suffocate Suga with her thigh muscle or some other improbable thing.

And, in the end, it always felt amazing, so there shouldn't be anything to worry about.

"But if you don't want to, that's okay, I can -" Suga started, her previous teasing grin giving place to a worried look. Daichi pressed a finger, still smelling like Suga, to her lips to silence her. "I'd love to." she smiled down at her girlfriend, and Suga searched for something in her face, and seemed to find it as she nodded her head, her grin reappearing. She licked her lips, watching as Daichi got rid of her opened shorts, and stopped her hands before Daichi could take off her damp underwear, too.  
Daichi crawled carefully closer, positioning herself over Suga's chest. Suga's hands slid under her girlfriend's ass, helping her a bit to raise her up and stay in a more comfortable position as she hovered over Suga's face.

"Don't fret, darling!" Suga teased, voice muffled because of the crotch just above her lips, and Daichi huffed out a slightly embarrassed laugh. And then all breath hitched in her throat when she felt a blow of air over the wet material of her pants, and Suga's grip on her buttocks tightened. She lifted her face a tad and mouthed Daichi over the material, both her nose and chin pressed flush against the fabric. Her panties were partly wet, but she felt it even more when Suga opened her mouth, exhaling painfully hot air over it. And then, she stuck out her warm tongue, pressing it flat against the wet material. Daichi's hips buckled against her will as Suga spread wet patches of saliva over her underwear, everything becoming way too hot, way too fast. Daichi's hands shot up to grip the bed frame, digging her fingers into the metal. Her head hung between her raised arms, looking down at Suga's unbelievably long eyelashes, as they fluttered with each movement of her head. Suga's hands were working on their own, teasing touches sliding under her pants, thumbs pressing into the flesh, her mouth widening and closing in a steady pace, as she dragged her tongue cruelly slow and throughout, spreading warm wetness.

After ten or so minutes, when Daichi thought she was going to come from this through-fabric teasing alone, Suga threw her head down, urging Daichi to lift up her hips, and sliding her pants down with an experienced move, then she clasped her hands on Daichi's hips, ordering her wordlessly to position herself in the same manner as before.  
"Mm.." Suga mused, placing a kiss on Daichi's inner thigh, and then pressing her face close into Daichi's wetness. Her tongue flipped over Daichi, jaw stretched, nose touching Daichi's pubic hair. Daichi sighed when she felt both Suga's lips and tongue, latter teasing with the tip, and then Suga started to eat her out energetically, hands still holding her firm ass, and feeling her up, stroking the tight, tender skin. Suga's breaths were shallow, and Daichi could feel the rise and fall of Suga's chest between her spread legs. Suga's hands stroked down her thighs, nails tracing formless shapes over her skin, sometimes digging in, leaving short lived marks, pressing and stroking her tongue all over Daichi's cunt.  
"Suga-" Daichi gasped out, not sure herself what she even wanted to communicate, maybe the fact that she was on edge, barely holding on, and then Suga was whispering  "Don't hold back" and Daichi cried out as she felt Suga's finger sliding over her wetness, and spreading it down to her ass. She never pressed in, didn't insert her finger inside Daichi's asshole, just because she knew damn well how weak Daichi was for the feeling of Suga's fingers just teasing her holes, without actually entering it. She gave up on all and any restraints she put upon herself, and let her hips to sway however her body felt like. Suga's hands gripped her harder, but never to restrain or slow her down- in opposite, to help and guide her, and just to feel her muscles strain.

Suga's jaw hurt a bit, but it was nothing, now that she heard whimpers and breathless curses that escaped Daichi's mouth as Suga squeezed her eyes tighter and worked her jaw and mouth and tongue accordingly to the rhythm set by Daichi, basking in the feeling of Daichi riding her face. She loved the smell, loved the noises they were making, the wet smacks and Daichi's faster breathing, and the choked out pleas for more. She rubbed her wet lips over Daichi's clit, tongue following quickly, then down, where the folds were wetter.

And then, Daichi's movements became quicker and more frantic, and finally she stilled for a second, pressing down onto Suga's face, her spine arching and arms shaking with exhaustion, and Suga felt her pulsing on her tongue, her whole body shaking. Suga slipped a tip of her finger inside her ass, for a second, just to hear Daichi grunt and press onto her finger, and then she moved her hand to palm Daichi's clitoris in few fast, brutal strokes, taking her from a slowly built orgasm to the almost painful side of the pleasure, Daichi crying out a stream of curses, and sobbing out Suga's name like a prayer. Suga rubbed her in a fast pace, and Daichi rode out the afterglow, meeting Suga's quick strokes with frantic, aggressive rocks of her hips, pressing hard on Suga's palm.

Finally, Daichi cried out for the last time, and stilled, dropping bonelessly next to Suga, too worn out to move but for a hand travelling to Suga's own, and squeezing it before lacing fingers together. Suga smiled, and propped herself on the elbow to watch at the heavy breathing Daichi, her breasts swaying as she inhaled deeply, trying to calm down her pulse. After licking her lips, Suga leaned down and placed few chaste kisses over Daichi's face, making her giggle.  
"Come here, you." Daichi tugged her closer, and Suga rested her cheek on Daichi's chest, looking at her with a wide smile. "Are we both tired enough to sleep now?"  
"Totally." Suga agreed, and closed her eyes, letting herself be lulled to sleep by the even melody of Daichi's heartbeat.

* * *

 

There was a sharp buzz of a phone, and a loud knocking on the doors. Suga blinked herself awoke, and quickly jumped out of the bed, startling Daichi into awakeness as well. Finding her dress near the doors, she put it on within second, and waved at Daichi to at least cover herself with the blanket.  
When Daichi scrambled for the covers, she opened the door to find a sweating pizzaman.  
"Huh? What's that? Hi." she said, squinting enquiringly at the guy holding pizza boxes. Guy shuffled his feet, probably lost at how pretty Suga was.  
"Hi! We are so sorry that your delivery was delayed." he said at the same time as Daichi's voice from the bed exclaimed "Right! We ordered a pizza on our way to my room! But it was like, three hours ago!"  
Suga shook her head and bowed slightly. "Thank you. It’s not that much of a problem! Just, let me get my wallet."

The guy nodded, and stood in the door. When Suga left to grab her backpack, he finally got unobstructed view of the room, just when Daichi was scratching her head, stark naked, with the sheet tucked under her arms, bare legs tangling from the bed.  
When Suga trotted back to the door, the guy was smirking. "I have a free pizza for you as a compensation for the wait, it’s on the house, but I see you weren't bored, waiting for it. If you'd like, I could please you both with another... special offer." he smiled ugly, eyeing Suga with amuse.  
Suga blinked at him. "Hm? What offer? Can we get more free pizza?"  
But then Daichi was groaning and standing up abruptly, and she was power walking to the doorframe with - considering tone of her voice - probably a super pissed off expression on her face. "He's insinuating that we would want to engage in a customer-pizzaman porn movie scenario." Daichi growled near her. Suga didn't have to see Daichi's scowl - watching pizza man's expression was enough. All his confidence disappeared within seconds, as he took a step back with fear written all over his face, and shoved the pizza boxes into Suga's hands, before fleeing down the corridor.  
"Right at you, asshole!" Daichi shouted after him, and Suga had to shoo her inside their room, as Daichi was grabbing a sauce container, with a full intention of throwing it after the jerk pizzaman.  
"Shush, let's eat. Wait. I didn't pay for the pizza!" Suga gasped, turning to open the door and go after the delivery guy to pay their due. A hand stopped her, and Daichi smiled at her, closing off the way with her hips, and taking pizza boxes from Suga's hands.  
"He was a homophobic jerk, so I guess the least we deserve is getting pizza for free." Daichi offered, and Suga laughed.  
"Well, when you put it like that, I guess you're right." she said, taking Daichi's hand. "I hope the we got a pepperoni for the free one."  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps the title is a quotation from.....  
> nick jonas


End file.
